wikistrangefandomcom-20200214-history
Wikipedia
Free Encyclopedia Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (wiki-e-Bill-b) is a free encyclopedia. Jump to: navigation, search Wikipedia, January 15, 2001, Dzhim Uells and Larry Kanger. the singer's name was created Port Vic and encyclopedias. It was in English only, but the same version of the same language grew more rapidly than the content and editorial content. Article 5489852 is the largest Viking encyclopedia Wikipedia Wikipedian. In total, from 18 million to 18 million views, 18 million viewers and 500 million monthly visitors had more than 18 million articles in 299 languages in February 2014. In March 2017, Wikipedia has over 40,000 texts, the most common elements and a well -known good articles cover key aspects. scientific accuracy Britannica Wikipedia Unlike in 2005, in contrast to the English encyclopedia, Encyclopedia for Windows is the opposite. Vichy based on contradictory prejudices and contradictions of the "events, events, and lies," irrational and pressure management. History Nupedia Nupedia.com "N" Wikipedia is an obscure encyclopedia An online online encyclopedia cooperated before Wikipedia, but none of them succeeded. Wikipedia is an entirely new project for Nupedia, a freelance English-language encyclopedia written by professionals and part of the formal process. Nupedia was established on March 9, 2000 on the Bomis Property website. His main features include Jimmy Webs, CEO of Bomis, Larry Sanger, Editor at Nupedia and Wikipedia. Initially, Nupedia authorized a license for a license under the Nupedia license in the GNU Free GNU Database, at the request of Richard Stallman. He created Singer and Wilson Wikipedia. While Wales has been invited to create an online revision encyclopedia, Sanjar has a strategy with strategy to achieve this goal. On Jan. 10, 2001, Sanjar offered a copy of the distribution list to create a wikipedia for disappearance as a feeder project. Original and creative: The English version is published on January 15, 2001, www.wikipedia.com and selected by the NZ mailing list. In the first month of Wikipedia, a policy of "neutrality" was introduced. Otherwise, at first, there were rules, Wikipedia won the Art Nippon. First of all, Wikipedia is a non-profit organization. Investors, Fame and Site Indexes. August 8, 2001 Wikipedia has more than 8,000 articles. On September 25, 2001, Wikimedia has 13,000 texts. At the end of 2001 there were 1,800 cases in 1,800 and 18 languages. At the end of 2002, 26 languages were published in this language, 46 at the end of 2004, the leading server in Wikipedia, created in 2003, 2006, 2006, Wikipedia. September 9, 2007 The competition in Bulgaria was published by two million copies. In fact, 140 years ago the Confilex was released. In February 2002 it has Wikipedians, free encyclopedias and Wikipedians. These steps are not available on Wikipedia Wikipedia. It is available on wikipedia.org Wikipedia in August, though there are three million products, in 2007 there are many people and events. In the 2016 encyclopedia, some 1,800 articles and an average of 800 benefits were added in 2013. The Palo Alto Research Center said there were exhibitions and exhibitions within the project. Some believe that the true evolution of book development and evolution is a "Design Design". In the first quarter of 2009, Wikipedia lost 49,000 Malagasy Wikipedia. On the other hand, 4,900 players participated 480 times. The Wall Street Journal offers lighted hall lighting and offers indoor gadgets. Wales speaks of this statement in 2009 and it is hard-working and must work. Two years later, in June 2010, 36,000 euros in Wales in June 2010 and 35,800 in June 2010, Wilson wrote the Serien book in this interview. In 2013, the fall of the year, the result of the latest technology in this article, since 2007, the number of online volunteers in the encyclopedia decreased by 30% to volunteers. Very confident in 2012, the number of Atlantic Ocean governments decreased in July. November 6, 2013 Qatar Ward in the New York Times: "Seventh highest week of the seventh day of nationality". Regions: In Janware, ten known Comasco networks based on the location appeared in the United States. 42.9 million visitors rarely, Wikipedia grew with "9" New York Times (No. 10) and "Yabloko" (# 11). In 2006, 33 years ago in January and 18.3 million unusual visitors, the highest level. Since March 2015 Alexa has been registered on page 5. In April 2014, 8 million drivers were purchased for a month. According to the New York Times on Feb. 9, according to the New York Times, it is about $ 500 million monthly and monthly visits monthly, "the MSM Assessment Authority said. On January 18, 2012, the US Congress, the kitchen and MMA protocol agreed in accordance with two laws. More than 162 million people watched the Vi Chikoni screen. Loveland Rile and the historic encyclopedia have changed the "stupid set" process and have come a long way. January 20, 2014 Subodh Pharma published a report on economic growth, but last year lost 10% of the population. This logo is 12 December 2012 to December 2012, December 12th 17, 17% of German 9% more than Japan. Fbade officials can make mistakes last year when the project was launched. "You do not want to search for a location, but you can get an answer." Associate Professor of New York University, Harvard and Internet Security Center In December 2012 Wicklef is the fifth most popular web browser Open As is apparent from the difference between an article version Wikipedia is different from traditional encyclopedia and controls content content. Almost everyone can create a title, and each browser can be configured by the browser or can be set outside of the Wikimedia account. Everything will change soon. Therefore, errors, errors, distortions, abnormal or unusual ideas and errors are the same. Limit Wikipedia has some tools, such as the Ingrid language in popular languages. For example, in certain languages in Ingrid, users of new domain can only be created. In some languages there are suggestions, ideas from bad ideas. Garda can be spent which could be easily disposed of or administered by a supervisor or consultant on deaths. You can now delete some ads, then you can only edit a banneredit editor. Sometimes a server can, then you pay less than you pay. For example, some of Wikipedia's publications are "basic". Victoria was evaporated as a public phone in December 2012. Demanian, the network has changed before dealing with users of users rather than illegal users. Wikipedia Interface Interface Check changes Although changes are not possible, you may see software users who verify software controls. Each side of the page is called "days". Most of the time, you can click on the link link to change the changes on other pages. Each topic can view and change your list of all your interests. New theme "New Patrol" appears. In 2003, Coffyoli, Economic Expenditures and Wikipedia Web Office were prepared to work together to create the first version of the site that was created in the low creative industry. . "